Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Charlie Snow
Summary: Ok ok, this is my very first fic posting on the internet.I am so nervous and happy I finally finished at least one chapter.!! YA. Ok this is the story of when the gang are all teenagers. It's Rhonda's B-Day and she goin throw a partie!! Ya know those thin


Charlie & Snow speaking, this is my next fic

Charlie & Snow speaking, this is my next fic. This is about the popular cartoon __Hey Arnold! Hey I may be a teenager, but I still adore that show. Ok, ok I don't adore but I do luv to watch it when I get a chance. Now this story takes place when the 4th graders of P.S. 118 have actually advanced into Junior High. Well, I don't know what they call Middle Schools in New York, so I'm just going to say that after Elementary, schools have real names. Oh yes, the whole gang is going to 9th grade. Most of them are 14. Few are 15 and the one that has turned 15 is going to be Rhonda. This whole story is set in the summer (about 2 ½ weeks b4 school) and based around Rhonda's b-day bash. This first part is the epilogue . OH it is PG-13 for a reason, but not so much.

Let's take a walk into the future shall we. The last time you saw the gang of P.S. 118 they were in 4th

grade. Many of us wondered when they were going to grow up. Well here it is…. Now, they are in going to

9th grade. They are all grown up and hormones raging. Here are some profiles of the gang now, it might be 

important to know……

Arnold- He still looks the same. Same little baseball cap in between his huge "fishtails." And the same old lovable personality. More girls especially the older ones are started to "fancy" him, now that he's older. 

Helga- There's much to say about Helga. For one, she is not so much a tomboy anymore.But she still is tough

like always. Since she's matured, she grooms herself more better and doesn't have a uni-brow. She wears her 

hair out more. It looks pretty good too. She cut it to her shoulders. Her figure also looks more womanly (if ya know what I mean) And yes, she is still madly in love with Arnold. Since she has grown, its hard to stay around him and pick on him, without her getting madly nervous.

Gerald- Gerald has become quite the ladies' man. Watch out Pheobe, you got some competion! His looks haven't really changed. But lets just say he looks a lot like Jamie-O (older bro). He's also not been spending as much as time with Arnold anymore, since his time is now wasted on girls. Oh well

Pheobe- uhhh….she got taller and smarter. She has a bigger crush on Gerald now.

Rhonda- She is the most popular girl in her school right now and will be even more popular when she starts up atFewkes High School. She got prettier, by letting her hair grow out more. It's now a little past her shoulders and curls volumnessily. (is that even a word?lol) Guys go after her more, mainly because of her "curves." Even though she's been exposed to so many other people, she still finds ways to hand out with her old gang. Especially, Jarold. *hint,hint* 

Stinky- Ahh, the wonderful Stinky. Let's just say that he stopped getting taller and most of they guys are up to his height now. His voice has definitely deeper and he doesn't really have that "Texas drawl" anymore. He has become victim to the New York slang. And he got a little better looking, well ….not really.

Sid- Ahh Sid. One of my favorite characters! Hehe, Sid is still the same, will always be the same and might not ever change. However, he is more popular now. You would most likely find him hanging out with Harold.

Harold- He got bigger and meaner. Best friends with Sid.

Eugene- My other favorite character!! So much to say about this little guy. Well, he's not little anymore. Matter-of-factly he is almost at Stinky and the other guys' heights. He is still a jinx,but you hardly notice anymore. He has become fond of sanchronized swimming and joined the Coed Dive Team. He is quite the swimmer. Maybe the only thing he is really good at. He is also very popular, or he just is friends if not good friends with most of the people he comes across. He also is a good friend of Arnold and surprisingly Harold! His looks, well he is just more muscular and his hair is not so tall anymore.

Lila- She's not so innocent anymore. After finally going out with Arnold for about month almost, she had a real boyfriend and the tricks from having a boyfriend. So sadly to say, she went from guy to guy to guy, breaking their hearts. Yup, Lila is a PLAYA!!!(an:how could I, sorrie I didn't like that she was just ever so sweet and polite all the time!) She hangs out with Rhonda a lot, but is also getting popular with the 10th graders at her future school.

Nadine- Hangs out with Rhonda 24/7.Becoming very attractive and flirtaciuos. Over the years she ended up going out with Gerald, for about a week. The are still good friends. She is one of the top students in her Science classes.

Lorenzo- Remember the rich kid, who didn't know how to have fun. Well, I couldn't just leave him hanging so here he is!! Lorenzo is also quite the ladies' man. Really most of the girls that go for him are just gold-diggers. Actually,you'll never believe who his girlfriend is….

Ruth McDougal-Muhahahahahah….!! Yup, that's right Lorenzo and Ruth sittin n a tree,k-i-ss-i-n-g,first comes luv, then comes marriage, yadahyadahyadah…I know she's like way older than him, but it could happen especially with all that money he has.OH yea and this is the girl Arnold use to crush on majorly.

Connie- She you know looks the same. She's one of the popular girls in the sixth grade, she is now going to be in the 11th grade along with Ruth.

Patty- The large tough girl, but ironically very polite. She is still the same and her and Rhonda became a little more closer after having to work on various school projects together.

Iggy- Even though he 'used' to be the coolest kid in the class, Iggy was confronted as a complete loser wearing bunny pajamas. Let's just say, people forgot about that, moved on and found out Iggy still is pretty cool. He's handsome and charmind and chicks dig it. Even Rhonda.

Marie- She was also one of the popular girls in 6th grade, also starting 11th grade with Connie and Rutth.

AN: Yea finally done with that. All the people that I mentioned, are the people going to Rhonda's 15th B-day bash. She could've had more, but I am trying to deal with the main people here. And you are wondering why girls like Connie, Ruth, and Marie are there. Well, Ruth just came to be with Lorenzo and Connie and Marie are just friends, that will be key to making Rhonda well known at school. So Connie and Marie decided to come to spare Rhonda's torture. So be sure to review and check for the next chapter coming soon!! It's going to be the invitations and party time!!!Oh yea, anyone you think I should add just say!! Review now it ain't hard. GOD BLESS AMERICA!!


End file.
